


Rododaktylos Eos

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Se mi guardo allo specchio, il mio riflesso è quello di un mostro.Se ti guardo negli occhi, vedo soltanto un uomo illuminato dalla placida luce del mattino.O di quando Remus smise di guardare soltanto la luna.La storia partecipa a "Fluff Flash Contest" di Lita_EFP, a "La mia OTP in 500 parole" di HarrietStrimell e a "La challenge delle sei coppie" di GiuniaPalma, il tutto indetto sul forum di EFP.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks





	Rododaktylos Eos

_**Rododaktylos Eos**_  
  
  


  
Ho sempre pensato d’essere una creatura della notte: un mostro ha ridotto la mia luce in brandelli quand’ero troppo piccolo per ricordare che cosa volesse dire avere mani e coscienza pulite.  
  
Ho sempre pensato d’essere fatto per quell’orrore freddo e vuoto che strappava a morsi tutto il mio calore. Predatore per destino, credevo d’essere la vittima perfetta delle colpe che mi aprivo addosso coi miei stessi artigli di rimorso e paura.  
Li hai ricuciti tutti tu i miei squarci, tu, con le tue maldestre dita rosate di tiepida aurora.  
Tu che ti sei fatta mio orizzonte, testarda, sorgendo ogni giorno come un sole di salda certezza.  
Tu che mi hai inseguito con la pazienza di un cacciatore, per poi farti abbraccio, e lavar via ogni mia colpa con le tue lacrime di gioia scomposta.  
Tu che mi hai amato così tanto da diventare un voi, un voi che è il mio noi.  
  
Il tuo ventre è la curva abbagliante del sole che sorge a scacciare le mie tenebre: è una curva che è nido e rifugio, e racchiude tutto l’amore che non avrei mai pensato di meritare.  
Se ci poggio le mani, tu giuri di sentire il suo cuore accelerare il battito. Io riesco soltanto a sentire movimenti lievi come ciglia che fremono, ma capaci di raddrizzare l’intero mio mondo.  
  
Se mi guardo allo specchio, il mio riflesso è quello di un mostro.  
Se ti guardo negli occhi, vedo soltanto un uomo illuminato dalla placida luce del mattino.  
  
Ho sempre pensato d’essere una creatura della sera: vivevo contando i giorni, beandomi delle notti più buie e tremando all’accrescersi della fredda luce lunare.  
Tu mi hai insegnato a contare soltanto i minuti che mi separano dall’alba.  
  
Non sono una creatura della notte: sono una creatura che vive soltanto delle carezze morbide della luce del sole, quando la notte è un ricordo e il cielo a levante si tinge di rosa.  
  
_Il tuo rosa._  
  
Quello stesso rosa che ora freme delle nostre carezze ubriache d’amore sulle guance di nostro figlio.  
  
_La nostra alba migliore._  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Non credo sia davvero necessario specificarlo, ma “rododaktylos eos”, ossia “l’aurora dalle dita rosate”, è ovviamente un epiteto omerico, che qui ho riadattato come specchio di Tonks.  
Da tanto corteggiavo questa idea, ma continuavo a rimandare: l’imput per completarla mi è arrivato da Inzaghina che mi ha “obbligata” a scrivere qualcosa su Remus nell’ambito del gioco “Obbligo, verità o salvataggio” del Giardino di EFP.  
La storia inoltre partecipa ai contest “[Fluff Flash Contest](https://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=11667043)” indetto da Lita_EFP e “[La mia OTP in 500 parole](https://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=11665983)”, indetto da HarrietStrimell, entrambi sul forum di EFP. Infine, amando io sopra ogni cosa questa coppia, ho deciso di far partecipare questa storia alla sfida “[La challenge delle sei coppie](https://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=11664975)”, indetta da GiuniaPalma, ovviamente nella categoria OTP.  
Smetto di tediarvi e prometto che tornerò presto a concentrarmi anche sulle cose più corpose che ho lasciato in sospeso.


End file.
